The Naked Truth
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo thinks back to the first time he saw Dee naked, and several subsequent occasions. Set during Vol. 6, Vol. 7, and after the manga. Written for Challenge 176: Naked at fan flashworks.


**Title:** The Naked Truth

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Setting:** Vol. 6, Vol. 7, and after the manga.

 **Summary:** Ryo thinks back to the first time he saw Dee naked, and several subsequent occasions.

 **Word Count:** 963

 **Written For:** Challenge 176: Naked at fan_flashworks.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

They'd been working together for a couple of years before Ryo first saw Dee without his clothes on. He'd slept over at Dee's the night before because they'd been working late and as Bikky was away at summer camp, it had just seemed more convenient. They could brainstorm the case they were working on over dinner and drive to the precinct together in the morning, and besides, Ryo hadn't felt like going home to an empty apartment, and Dee was good company.

Usually, on the rare occasions when Ryo spent the night at Dee's place, his partner took clothes into the bathroom with him when he took his morning shower, or at least covered himself with a towel, but New York was caught in a heat-wave and apparently that was all the excuse Dee needed to wander around in the buff, something Ryo could hardly complain about considering he was a guest in the other man's home.

Dee had come out of the bathroom stark naked, and Ryo had been completely unprepared for the sight that had met his eyes when he'd glanced up. His breath had caught in his throat, his mouth had suddenly gone dry, and for several long moments he'd been unable to tear his eyes away. Dee was towelling his hair so he didn't see his partner's reaction, and by the time he finally looked in Ryo's direction all he saw was the back of his partner's head because Ryo had his nose buried in the morning paper, doing his level best to hide his flushed face from view.

Desperately trying to calm his breathing, Ryo had told himself that he'd just been embarrassed and perhaps a bit shocked by Dee's casual nudity. Certainly his reaction couldn't have had anything to do with finding the sight of his partner's naked body arousing; he was straight, and straight men didn't get turned on by other men's bodies, did they? And yet, he could never quite erase the image from his mind because deep down, he didn't want to forget what he'd seen that morning.

The second time he saw Dee naked was more than a year later. It was the first night they slept together, and that time Ryo didn't see much at all because his eyes were closed most of the time, and anyway, Dee was on top of him and doing things to him that made it impossible to think coherently, never mind see straight. The next morning, Ryo left while Dee was still under the covers, fast asleep. It was just as well; he didn't need the distraction, he already had more than enough to think about.

Three weeks later, at Ryo's apartment, they stripped each other's clothes off in a frenzy before having sex. That night was a bit of a blur because everything was too new to Ryo for him to be able to focus on any one thing. It was the first time they'd gone all the way and it hurt quite a lot, and yet at the same time, it felt indescribably amazing. Afterwards, too exhausted and sore to move, he fell asleep with Dee beside him, only to get an eyeful of Dee's bare ass the following morning when his partner got up and pulled his pants on. Truth be told, Ryo was a bit disappointed with Dee for covering himself up; the sight, while a little embarrassing, hadn't been unwelcome. Dee had good reason to be proud of his body.

That had been over a month ago, and although they'd spent two or three nights together since, Ryo had only seen Dee naked during sex, when he was too busy and much too distracted to really take in the view.

But now…

Ryo had spent the night at Dee's place again while Bikky was at a friend's house for a sleepover, and just like that first time, in the morning his black-haired lover came out of the bathroom after taking a shower stark naked and towelling his hair. Unlike last time, although he blushed at the sight before him, Ryo didn't look away, taking in Dee's smooth, olive skin, dappled with beads of moisture, his toned chest and abs, the narrow hips, firm ass, and long, muscular legs. His breath caught in his throat and his mouth went dry, but this time he accepted that it was because of the attraction he felt for this gorgeous man.

Lowering his towel, Dee caught Ryo looking and grinned. "Like what you see?"

It was no use pretending he hadn't been staring, and anyway, why deny it? Dee was his lover; Ryo had every right to stare at him if he wanted to. He raised his eyes to Dee's and smiled.

"Yes, I do. You look amazing like that."

"Damn straight I do!" Dee was not lacking in self-confidence. "I keep in shape. But fair's fair; you've had a good look at me so I should get to look at you too." Stalking over, he untied the belt of Ryo's bathrobe, sliding it off his lover's shoulders and letting it fall to the floor before stepping back, eyes raking over Ryo's body. Ryo's blush deepened, but he held his ground because Dee was right; it was only fair.

"Gorgeous," Dee murmured huskily, green eyes darkening with desire. He stepped forward again, fingertips ghosting over Ryo's bare skin and raising goosebumps that had nothing to do with Ryo feeling cold; quite the opposite. "Y'know, It's still early and we're not due at work until this afternoon… I know the perfect way to pass the time." Taking Ryo's hand, Dee tugged gently, leading him towards the bedroom, and Ryo went willingly, because while looking at Dee's naked body was good, touching him would be even better.

.

The End


End file.
